Halloween Parties, Couples Costumes and Confessions
by hopewings6
Summary: Riley trying to survive Halloween party while watching her crush with her enemy. Little bit of all couples. (Smarkle, joshaya) but mostly rucas


**Halloween Parties, Couple Costumes & Confessions**

Riley laughed at her uncle and best friend as she browsed through the Halloween costumes. She shook her head as Maya was in the middle of telling Josh they needed to match since they were a couple now that she was a senior.

Even though they actually weren't a couple and that's just what Maya told people.

"Riley will you tell maya in order to win best couples costume we have to be an actual couple please." Riley smiled looking at him knowing he was all talk everytime he told Maya he was to old for her.

Riley knew he secretly loved how much Maya planned out their future from the moment they met. Also that he was waiting for the right moment to asks her out officially since he already asked Riley's permission when they were in the ninth grade.

"We are a couple don't downplay our love." Maya tells him with a wink making him blush. "She's right couples got to match uncle Josh." Riley tells him pulling out a kitty costume and making a face before putting it back. "Those are the rules. Sorry."

Josh narrowed his eyes at Riley and groan nodding his head as Maya scampered off making him smile. "Thanks a lot niece." He tells her as they hear Maya humming going to the chapel to herself. "Oh please I seen the blush on your cheeks. Just make your move already."

He was about to say something when Maya came towards them holding brunette wigs and fake cigarettes smiling. "Ferret I'm not wearing a wig when I already have dark hair and what are we supposed to be anyway?" Josh asked taking the wig with a short bob putting it on his head making faces at them.

"Boing as cute and adorable as you look." Maya tells him pinching his cheeks. "That's my wig this." She takes off the wig putting the long hair on him making Riley laugh. "Is yours." He looks at himself in the mirror and makes a face saying he rather the short hair.

"Why do we need wigs anyways you never said?" He asked again taking his wig off when Riley snaps his picture. Maya smiles shaking her head at him as she puts the wig on her head and starts dancing until Josh chuckles.

"So you're going to be the Mia to my Vincent?" He asks making Maya blush. "Always and I'm glad you remembered or I would have ended this relationship." Riley laughed walking away from them as they begin to quote pulp fiction to each other and continued her search for her costume.

She browsed through a few more racks not finding anything she would even dare wear. She pulls out a doughnut costume tilting her head at it. "Would I even make a good doughnut?" She asked aloud to herself putting it on doing different poses in the mirror.

She had scrunched her nose slightly tap dancing still wondering if it was a good choice when she hears someone behind her. "I don't think I have ever seen a tap dancing doughnut before." She widens her eyes slowly turning around seeing him leaning against a rack of clothes smiling at her.

Lucas Friar. Long time friend and even longer time crush for Riley.

"Haha." She tells him taking the costume off and feeling the heat rush to her cheeks and mentally cursing herself for getting caught by him. "I'm trying to figure out what or who I'm going to be for Farkle party."

Lucas nods looking through a rack of costumes pulling out a hippie costume holding it out to her. She looks at it and then up at him weirdly making him smile. "Got something against the hippie movement Matthews?" He jokes putting it back grabbing a hulk mask putting it on.

Riley shook her head smiling as she moved around looking through the costumes again. "I'll have you know I come from a flower power girl who is now a shark in the courtroom." Lucas nods remembering seeing pictures of her mom from when she was little.

Riley sighed looking over at the masks tilting her head at which one she liked. "Gonna go as Zorro?" Lucas asks nudging her making her smile as she playfully pushes him. "No I'm not even sure what I'm going..." she drifts off when she sees Maya waving her hands back and forth mouthing to ask him.

Lucas noticed her looking past him turning around seeing no one there. "So what are you going as?" Riley asked feeling the heat rush to her cheeks again and changing the subject. "I'm not sure yet." He looks at her seeing her staring at him while chewing her lip something he noticed she did when she was nervous.

"So the party a lot of people are asking other people to go as their date and you know Maya is taking my uncle Josh whether he wants to or not and I mean you technically don't have to bring a date because if you do then you have to have a matching costume and that's well..." she shrugs putting her hair behind her ear.

"Well then you need to decide what you both are gonna be what if one person wants to be a marvel character and the other a D.C. character that's just... something you don't do." She stops talking when she sees Lucas grinning at her with folded arms across his chest.

"What was I talking about?" She asked as he moved closer to her. "Well I think somewhere in your ramble you were taking about costumes." Riley slightly frowns knowing she was asking him to be her date in her own Riley way but he wasn't getting it.

She took a deep breath and channeled her inner Maya for confidence. "No I think I was asking if you wanted to be my date to the party. What do you say?" She regrets it the moment she said it when she sees him go wide eye and start rubbing his neck.

"It doesn't have to be a date I'm mean we could just go as friends." She tells him in a high pitched voice. He still doesn't say anything and Riley lets out a light laugh chewing the inside of her cheek getting ready to just run away.

"I'm flattered Riley but I already agreed to go with Missy sorry." Riley nods knowing she never had a chance with him anyways and she would always remain in the friend zone with him but at least she tried. "Yeah that's okay I thought I asks. Well look there's Maya I got to go see ya."

She runs out the store before he has a chance to say anything to her and feels bad. He was going to go after her but Missy comes in asking him if he was ready to find their couple costume.

Riley looked at herself in the mirror and smiled and then frown only to smile again. Something she had perfected in the past week to deal with the rumor that Lucas and Missy were a couple and not just to the party.

She sticks out her arm and one leg to the side moving back and forth like that scrunching her nose at herself when Maya comes through the window. "Riles what are you doing?" She shrugs telling her just thinking as she stands still and then lays on her bed with Maya following.

"Want me to trip her so she gets hurt and can't go to the party?" Riley laughs telling her she appreciated the gesture but she couldn't have that kind of karma out there in the world. They both laugh as Josh comes in the room holding his and Maya's costumes.

The party had barely started and Lucas was already wishing it was over. He politely smiles at Missy as she talks with her friends making him hold her purse. Why did he even agree to go with her? He was about to leave when she turns to him asking if he could get her something to drink.

He agrees handing her back her purse and getting lost in the crowd. He goes to the kitchen grabbing a soda leaning against the counter opening it. "Seriously huckleberry aren't you supposed to come dressed up?" He looks and sees Maya with Josh's arm around her smiling.

"Haha I am in costume." Maya and Josh share a look and start laughing at him as he glares at them taking off his hat. "It was Missy's idea she thought it was cute since you call me ranger Rick. So if anything this." He gestures at his cowboy costume. "Is your fault Maya."

Maya shakes her head handing a soda to Josh as she tries not to laugh at him. He swats her hand away when she tries to take his picture. He looks at her and Josh and then looks around the crowd for a certain brunette.

Maya smiles seeing him look around and turns to Josh when a new song begins to play. "Let's go Vincent they're playing our song." Josh holds out his arm and she takes it stopping turning back to Lucas. "She's by the dance floor." He looks at her and she smiles walking away.

Lucas taps his fingers against the counter debating with himself before he grabs his hat making his way to the dance floor. He smiles as he spots her laughing and watching Maya and Josh recreate the dance from pulp fiction.

The closer he got he noticed she was dressed like a hippie flower child with a flower crown on her head. He couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked he smiled as he was about to tap her shoulder when he sees Charlie Gardner hand her a soda.

He was starting to wonder if they came together but noticed that he puts his arm around another girl who he hands the other soda he was holding. He walks up to her tapping her on her bare shoulder.

"Hey." He smiles as she tells him hi and he says hi back again. "So I see you took my suggestion?" She tilts her head at him confused and he gestures at her outfit making her smile. "Oh." She giggles making his heart beat faster looking down at her dress.

"Yeah well I lucked out since my mom was cleaning out her closet and found it and well I made the crown myself. And the jewelry is..." she trails off when she sees Missy come up behind him and kiss his cheek. "There you are! Let's dance."

She didn't even give him time to say bye to Riley before Missy yanked him on the dance floor. She started some country line dance she learned to go with her costume he laughed as she growled when she couldn't remember the steps.

The song changes and they hear cheering and Missy thought it was for her but glared at Riley who was dancing with Zay. Lucas smiled clapping and cheering them on he couldn't believe Riley knew the steps to the song.

The song ends with everyone clapping while Riley curtsy and Zay bows. "Wow Riley finally found rhythm so late in high school maybe college." Missy tells her wrapping her arm around Lucas waist smirking at her. Riley shook her head as Maya and Josh came and congratulated her.

"Nice job riles." Maya tells her as Josh hi five her. "Owe it all to my dance partner who is.." Riley searches the crowd and spots him. "Making out with Sara." Riley says laughing. Maya sees Lucas smiling at Riley while Missy was glaring at her.

"Bucky mcboing boing you see Riley out there she was amazing right?" Before he could answer Missy pats his chest. "We sure did I was just telling Riley to bad she didn't have these skills when it was time for cheerleading tryouts."

Riley held Maya back when she felt her tense up and knew she was going to make Missy not only eat her words but the hat she was wearing too. She would have liked to see that but she was going to be the bigger person this time.

Or at least she was until Missy kept calling Lucas her bae caressing his cheek and looking over at her like she won a prize.

"I've always had skills bitchy I just don't need praise from people to inflate my larger than normal size head." Maya and Josh laughed as Lucas watch Riley walk away and towards Farkle. He even had to laugh when Missy kept touching her head and looking in her compact.

"So what are you supposed to be again?" Riley jokingly asked Farkle who was explaining to her his costume again. She knew what he was but found it pretty hysterical that he was dressed just like Ross from friends when he came as sputnik.

"You're just messing with me aren't you Riley?" She nods as he flicks a fake spider at her. She giggles as they continue throwing fake spiders at each other. "So where is your beloved? Is she your sexy nurse Mona?"

Farkle blushed and told Riley seeing what smackle was was way better than him telling her. Riley looked at him confused and followed him to the kitchen and gasps as she sees smackle looking in the fridge.

"Wow! Smackle you look..." Riley starts to say but stops when smackle holds up her hand. She closes the fridge door walking towards Riley who was shocked by her choice of costume. She was dressed as Marilyn Monroe white dress and blond wig.

"I know you're perhaps wondering what possessed me to dress so scantily?" She asked noticing Riley still looking at her with wide eyes. "I'm merely conducting a test of the opposite sex." Riley looks at Farkle who nods as smackle continues.

"I've done some research and boys respond well to my inner appearance if I dressed like this." She twirls making her dress spin up as Riley looks at her with a confused expression. "Smackle I thought you did a similar test back in middle school to win your debate?"

Smackle continues twirling stopping only when she gets dizzy. "That's correct and this was a test. I'm not partaking in any research I merely love Halloween and dressing up like other people." Smackle tells her grabbing a soda as Riley asks really.

Smackle looks at Farkle and they begin to laugh at her. "Of course not I'm far to busy to partake in dressing as another when I enjoy being myself more. I just wanted to play one Halloween prank on someone. Did I do it right dearest?"

Riley smiles as Farkle tells her she indeed did it perfectly and she could go change if she wanted to. She watched as the geniuses walk off hand and hand and sees Lucas looking her way she waves and before he could wave back Missy turns him towards her.

Lucas takes off his hat slouching slightly as he tries to hide from Missy. He couldn't take listening to her anymore. He knew it was mean but even the nicest person would snap after spending time with her.

He searched the crowd not seeing her as he looked around for Riley. Last he saw she was talking and laughing with some guy dressed as a prince. He grit his teeth watching them and was going to go over when Missy saw him and commented on how cute of a couple they would be.

He made sure to have Zay watch them since Missy wouldn't let go of his arm.

He looked around not seeing her or the guy dressed as a prince but he did see Missy looking around for him. He quickly squats down and makes his way towards Farkle bedroom. He knocks and opens the door quickly closing it behind him.

He hears the bathroom door open and sees Farkle who screeches when he sees him holding his chest. "Not cool freak face I could have had a heart attack." Lucas shook his head telling him he couldn't have one.

"So what brings you in here huh? Hiding?" Farkle joked putting back on his costume. "Actually I am Missy is driving me crazy. I regret saying yes to coming here as her date." Lucas lays down on the bed as he covers his face groaning.

"Well you can hang out in here or the theater room. Your choice. See ya." Lucas waves as he goes to look at his games. He was about to put one on when he hears the door open. He hides thinking it was Missy who had found him.

He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees it's Riley and Zay. He was going to come out his hiding spot when he hears them talking.

"Zay why are you following me?" Riley asked giving him a look when he tells her he wasn't they just end up in the same place. She shook her head knowing that was a lie since she spotted him as Trevor and her were on the dance floor.

"Who told you to follow me?" She asked putting her hands on her hips and taps her foot. "Cotton candy face I swear no one merely a coincidence." Riley nods her head folding her arms across her chest. "Okay so why did you threaten Trevor and tell him I was taken?"

Lucas shook his head holding his breath hoping Zay doesn't rat him out. Although in his defense he said follow not threaten the guy. "Look I'm just looking out for ya. I know how you feel bout Luke.." he stops talking when Riley shakes her head at him.

"Doesn't matter what I feel he's with ugh Missy now." She smiles confusing Zay. "I get why my mom does that now." They both laugh as Riley sits on the bed. "Zay go back to the party I'm sure Sara is looking for her... what are you?"

Zay fake gasps and dances in front of her. "I'm Mikhail Nikolayevich Baryshnikov famous actor and dancer?" He looks at her like she should know who that was and shakes his head saying kids these days. "Okay Baryshnikov go back to the party I'm going to stay in here until Lucas and Missy leave."

Zay nods telling her Lucas is crazy for not picking her over Missy and would send Maya to come get her when they had left. Riley smiles as she lays back on the bed when he dances out the room.

Lucas looked at her and couldn't believe he didn't know she liked him like that. He tries to quietly set the games down and leave so she doesn't see him. But he trips on a shoe dropping what he was holding.

"Who's there?" Riley asked standing up walking towards the section Farkle had in his room for when he played video games. She freezes when she sees it's Lucas trying to pick up the games he dropped.

"Lucas what...how long... have you been in here this whole time?" Riley asked with reddened cheeks hoping he just came in otherwise she would have to crawl under a rock. "Do you want the truth or for me to lie to you?" He asked when she closes her eyes. "I prefer the lie please."

He slightly chuckles walking towards her. "Okay I just walked in here." Riley bites her lip and throws herself on Farkle bed. "Oh my god I'm so embarrassed." She covers her face and Lucas smiles sitting next to her.

"Why are you embarrassed?" He asked laying on his side next to her. Riley moves her hands but keeps her eyes closed afraid she would see pity in his eyes. "Because you heard what I said to Zay and now you know how I feel about you. But it's okay I'll get passed it I know you don't feel..."

She is cut off by Lucas whispering her name right before kissing her. "Was that a pity kiss?" Riley whispers when they pull apart. Lucas shakes his head and brushes the hair that fell off her face. "Why would I pity kiss you?" He asked smiling at her.

"Because your with Missy now and you felt obligated since you heard what I said to Zay." Lucas frowned sitting up and pulls her up to even though she had her eyes closed still. "Open your eyes Riley. Please?" He asks when she shakes her head.

She opens one eye and sees Lucas smiling at her making her close her eyes again. "Okay I'll just tell you like this then." He tells her moving closer and holding her hand. "It wasn't a pity kiss because I've wanted to do that for a long time and I should have done it along time ago and I should have came here with you like I really wanted and.."

He cups her cheeks rubbing them with his thumbs. "I'm not dating Missy. She isn't my type." He bites his lip when she asks who's his type. "Well you know me I kind of have a thing for the hippie flower child." Riley giggles as Lucas kisses her once again and she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Hey riles Zay told me..." Maya stops when she sees Lucas and Riley kissing. They pull apart with flushed cheeks as Lucas rubs his neck and Riley bites her smiling lip. "Well I guess it doesn't matter what Zay said. Carry on then."

She backs out the room closing the door as Riley and Lucas look at each other shyly. "So." They both say together laughing. They look at each other and look away blushing. "Farkle has the new zombies eat your brains you want to play?" Lucas asks standing up.

"Sure sounds like..." she gets cut off when Lucas slips his hand in hers saying "a date. The first of many." He winks at her as she playfully nudges him and sets it up for them.

"So I'm assuming you told Zay to follow me?" Riley asked smiling as Lucas turns red trying not to look at her. "I don't know what you're talking about?" He laughs as she tells him whatever you say Friar.


End file.
